Winter's Wrath: Wishes of a dying girl
by Nagikae
Summary: (COMPLETELY AU, PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT) And while the war rages on, a surviving girl tries to find peace within the bustling life that is society. To forget her fears. To forget her struggle. To survive this life.
1. Birth

**THIS DUDE'S NOTE (Can't really call myself an author)**

 **First of all: I'm fucking sorry.**

 **I've never, ever 'written' - As in, really written, not just a YouTube comment or an E-Mail - something in english before.**

 **And for that matter, I haven't really written something in other languages either. If you choose to ignore the usual school essay stuff, that is.**

 **In other words: Even if the story idea itself were to be good, this fanfiction would be a piece of trash.**

 **But that's not the only problem. Thing is, the idea is garbage too.**

 **It's pretty much 100% 'AU', with me only keeping the name and appearance of most characters, while not even accounting for any of their personal traits or even their gender. I could change a few things and suddenly I could be able to post this in any category. But I got the idea while watching AssClass and reading some fanfictions on here, so I'll just put it up anyway.**

 **I'll try to improve my skills at least a little throughout this story, as this is its sole purpose (And the idea seemed cool in my head. Not anymore, though.)**

 **Bear with me. And forgive me, please.**

 **Regarding this chapter: It's so short that it can't even be called that. I just needed to put it up to remind myself of keeping to write something. To anyone who surprisingly still wants to see more of the story, I'll edit this a few times instead of posting new, equally short chapters. Soooorry Dx**

Booming gunshots, sending aimless bringers of obliteration onto their destructive path.

Deafening explosions, littering the bright red tainted landscapes with dark and rugged holes.

Unforgiving cold steel, noisily tearing apart delicate skin as it ruthlessly penetrates body after body.

The last cries of souls getting harvested by the angelic scythe of death, soaked with trembling fear and burning hate alike.

Buildings, collapsing.

Languishing tongues of fire, devouring whatever green spots could still have been existent.

Thus was painted the beautiful and despair-filled picture of sheer horror.

And thus was the sad reality of the war that should never have been.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The battle was lost before it even started. Crumbling like dried out sand sculptures, soldier after soldier fell. Some begged for mercy. But mercy wasn't shown. Some hid in the few remaining brushes of the once peaceful plains that had been turned into a wasteland of war. Too bad that they had to succomb in the hot flames of ruination along with those green carriers of life. Others tried to bite back, courageously standing their ground, wanting to keep every last inch of their hard-fought territory. Yet, the grim reaper knows no discrimination nor distinction. They all ended up equal, taken by the everlasting silence of death, while their drying blood slowly forms a crimson crust on these piles of rotting corpses.

The carnage ended as quickly as it had begun, and the quiet mourning of nature took over once again.

A lonely and crestfallen shack sat atop of the small hill after which the battle would be named, a mile away from the massacre that didn't reach the white blankets of snow covering the otherwise green elevation in the earth. In that shack could be found three frail humans, disarmed, injured and awaiting their death with grim faces. Four humans, for the huge bump being the woman's belly was hiding the steady movement of a delicate life yet to be born. Protecting the small wooden frame, usually used to access the shelter stood the begetter of the young life, ready to fight tooth and claw. An improvised spear in his hand, he played the waiting game with death. His true weapon he had given to the third man, the most beautiful shining dagger that could ever be seen. Wildly colored rarities entwingled together made up its handle, from which sprout the durable shining steel that saved so many lives. It was identical to another one, sheathed in the women's belt, which she was currently taking off to aid the maternal struggle of giving life. Together, the two weapons formed a pair just as unique as their usual wielders.

And while the woman proudly cradled the little thing with it's closed pupils in her arms for the first time, she was aware of her and her bethrothed's fate that lay ahead, knowledge only displayed by the sad smile gracing her face. Suddenly, the man tensed up, surprised by the otherwise so friendly sound of the crunching snow, messenger of death, that nobody expected to arrive so soon.

Taking the dagger and the child, clad in innocently white sheets and offered to him by the new mother, he accepted her last hushed orders, quickly leaving behind the wooden structure that was to be broken. Quickly leaving behind the two lifeless bodies of his companions, having joined eternal peace with their hundreds of comrades. In the father's chest was stuck a spear, his very own, while the mother's last movement was her head rolling on the floor, ending the bloodshed.

Thus was the end of the two heroes of war, who had sought peace for their people.

And thus was the birth of a new life, still unaware that those images her developing mind and shut-close eyes shouldn't even have registered were to unconsciously haunt her even years and years later.

(That misplaced last sentence tho) (For lack of better imagination, the 'enemy country' is called Kunugigaoka, and the 'good country' is called Japan. Because anime 'n' shit. And because I didn't really think this through.) (Oh, and because I used 'inches' :It just sounds so much better than centimeter.)(Someone got the Rammstein reference?) (I shouldnt be doing this at 3am)

 **Did I mention that I have no clue of what I'm doing right now instead of sleeping?**

 **(Not to mention that I probably shouldn't even be on this site, me being a dude and all lol)**

 **Usual disclaimer to state that I don't own the underlying fandom. But seriously, is there really anyone who would sue a fanfic?**


	2. Live and let live

**I still don't know wether I should make Nagisa or Rio the main character. Meeeh.**

* * *

The man ran. Away from the bloodshed. Away from his lost battle.  
He ran away from the fatality that should have been his fate. Away from the child's lifeless mother.

Her last words followed him. They were his task - His last order. His reason to cast away his pride, and desert the battlefield. His reason to live, for they spared him from death.  
 _Private, please make sure that she won't have to experience the gruesome claws of death. Keep her alive. Promise me that you'll give her a chance at growing up._  
 _Rio. It's her name._  
 _Please._

She had whispered those words as she was drawing her last breaths, smiling, even though her fearful blue eyes had betrayed that oh-so-slight upturn of her lips.  
And he had taken those words to his heart.  
He had run, relentlessly, for a time much longer than he had anticipated. He couldn't go back. Not as the only survivor. So he ran. He ran, and he hid, and he ran again. Sometimes, he shortly rested, but never for long, and only to pick himself up to run away even farther. His only belongings were those he had been given by his superiors, preceding their end. Two daggers - And a girl.  
Feeding the life he hold in his hands had been a hard task, but he pulled through.

Remembering those words once more, even though he had never forgotten them, he looked down at the small bundle he carried in his arms. It looked back at him, with those big, sea blue eyes that reminded him of her mother. And for the first time in multiple weeks, since the grim battle he had fought, he smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The secluded town was built on a low sloped hillside, hidden from curious views by a huge and dense forest, completely surrounding that small patch of civilization. A gravel-made path wound itself through the town, disappearing into the woods. It was barely wide enough for a horse and a cart to be able to pass, yet it was the towns only possibility of access. It entered the village under a small arc of stone, the latter welcoming visitors and residents alike. Adventuring itself deeper in, it connected the few houses there were, smallish buildings, built with wood and stone and sweat and tears.* Others, its size exceeding the previous ones, could be identified as public: There was a school, with its classrooms and its playground. There was a church, displaying a cross in all its wooden glory. There was a bakery, with it's ovens that had yet to be lit. Our path connected all those, and ended on the other side of the town, where a cliff marked a rupture between the continuous flow of the forest that continued underneath. Another feature of the idyllic place was the small stream of the clearest water that peacefully flowed next to the town, also interrupted only by the cliff, from where on it formed a beautiful waterfall splashing on the rocks before advancing on its journey.  
The war hadn't invaded this area yet, as the bright colors of green and blue revealed signs of brimming life. A few patches of the whitest snow were still splattered throughout the meadow, for the winter hadn't been vanquished by its counterpart. It seemed quiet, but at the same time, birds sung the hymn of their people and the rustling of the brushes indicated an endless flow of animalistic communication. Occasionally, long ears, belonging to the rabbit and its kind, would peek out above the straws of juicy grass, accompanied by the daily quest of finding nurrition for the spawn in need of protection. Lying on the border of the village's well? A stray cat, licking clean its black and white striped paws, whilst the sun could be seen hoisting itself up, far up into the cloudless sky.

Unknown to the villagers, it was this very town that the man stumbled upon. It was still early in the morning. Rays of light were already covering the houses' roofs, but everything else was dormant, and would still be for a few hours. He let his weary gaze wander over his surroundings, struck by awe at the sight that was devoid of chaos and oh so different from the hateful and permanent destruction of war. As tired as he was, he knew. He knew that this was to be the future for the small and frail girl. He knew that this was to be his final destination, the one he seeked during all this time of running.

Wandering on the paths belonging to the town that had yet to wake, the man was lost in his thoughts. He thought about the place to choose for the girl to live in, for he couldn't take care of her much longer. He thought about the place to choose for him to end in, for he couldn't take care of himself much longer. He thought about the things that could have been, and those that could not. He thought about life, but mainly about death.

Spotting the church-like building that sat atop of the cliff, bound to crumble down in a few centuries when the steady ground underneath would finally give in, he took his decision. He walked there, slowly, peacefully, as if to savour and cherish this moment to its fullest extent. Then, sharing a look with the bundle that grew so much bigger since its first appearance, he bid her goodbye. He planted a quick kiss on the forehead of the being he had grown attached to, and gently placed it on the doorstep before the house. Along with the two precious daggers he had kept. And along with a note, on which was simply written _Rio._ Once again, he retreated, hiding himself behind some plants, as he wished to draw out the moment of true goodbye as long as possible. He waited, patiently. He waited, ignoring the lone tear that was sliding down his worn out face.

Some time passed, and a priest showed himself on the same doorstep the girl was laying on, in a deep and carefree slumber. At first, the priest frowned, being confused, waiting for his god to answer the unspoken question. Then, he let hear a soft sigh, before slightly smiling. He picked up the bundle, and if close enough, he could have been heard saying _Welcome home, little one._

The man observed, and saw. He was satisfied with the events that were unfolding before his eyes, so he quietly disappeared from the town, on trained feet, venturing deep into the forest. He looked at the sky, eyes twinkling, face smiling. _Finally_ , he thought. _Goodbye_ , he thought. Then, a salute, only seconds before he pierced his aching heart with the pointy, unidentified object made of steel that he had picked up along the way. His body fell on the forest floor with a soft thump, and that was the last that was to be heard of him.

* * *

 **This dude's note**

Welp, here's another shitty chapter I just wrote.

I hope it's somewhat readable at least.

It could use a shitton more work, but I really shouldn't be spending time on this considering that I have college applications to write...

Also, this will be the end of the prologue. I don't know if I'll continue the story chronologically, in the middle, or at the end, but Ill figure that out another time. (Proceeding in the middle would explain some of the context, like the war. But I'd have to go back with flashbacks and all. Considering how I've never written anything before, I'm not sure if I'll be able to properly manage those. Proceeding at the beginning would also make sense, but then you guys wouldn't know what's happening for quite some time. I mean, obviously it depends on how I write it, but I don't have a lot of ideas for that now.)

I'm also not completely sure about the characters yet. I mean, it's AU and I won't be using OCs, but I can't decide on what character fits the roles I have the best.

Wanted to say a lot more in here, but, oh well. Another time. I'll update this chapter and the last one at least one more time though.

(Uwaahh I suck at descriptions. I shall thank thou, mighty Thesaurus, for thy relentless effort of aiding me to find my way into the english language.

*Holy fuck the urge to include a Rammstein quote in here. THE STRUGGLE.)

Anyway, as I said, sorry for publishing something that's not even halfway done. I'd still really love to hear your feedback though, in case you have some :)  
Edit: Huh, I just updated this chapter with really small changes and it said that I published a new chapter. Defuq. I really have no clue what I'm doing.


	3. Childhood Happiness

**THIS DUDE'S NOTES**

Yeah, so I had planned a really long note and everything because I had stuff to say. Too bad that I forgot what exactly I wanted to say. Ugh. Anyway, here are a few things: I just remembered, actually there is a Korosensei in my story. The difference is simply that in here he's nothing more than a wise man that adopted a girl. Also, for those wondering about assassination: We'll get there. But it also won't be the same as in the series at all - It's, or at least I want it to be, a subtle thing, ranging over a long time period and based on feelings (and stuff). Makes no sense, I know.

But, yeaaah... I still really don't know how to go on about this. The plot itself that I have is actually very small and probably boring, and the story consists of things you could maybe call fillers, but I still hope that Ill somehow manage to make it interesting. Also I'm still experiencing with this while writing stuff, so it's still more or less shit. It's so hard to balance between okayish description and dynamic, uh, events... Feels like there's a whole science behind it. But that's good since I'm more of a science guy anyway lol. (If anyone wants to beta this though, I'd really appreciate it!)

Thanks for the support, also. And please review! It's really important to me what you guys think :P Critics are really welcome, I'm not easily offended so don't worry. And I really need to know what points I managed to get across, since I try to be somewhat subtle about a few things, the characters for example. Oh and this is kind of a boring chapter that will be continued in the next one (Where the story will really start to start). It also really still needs a lot of work but I shouldn't even have written this at 3AM before my first day of school anyway (GG, me, really well played...) so, yeah, fuck it, here ya go.

PS: Rio is about 6-8 years old in here. I probably didnt manage to get that across in my writing, so here it is.

* * *

Not quite having settled yet, the fiery sun that was so up high in the sky shone down on the colorful world of humanity. It cast its shimmering rays upon the green and brown trees of the dense forest, through the juicy leaves that just had grown out of the lifeful branches. It embraced with its warmth the soft fur belonging to the curious critters lazily napping through the day. It gracefully enlightened each and every green blade of grass that was slowly being shaken by the gentle breeze, instilling movement in the otherwise peacefully silent plains. It made the blooming flowers sparkle, reflecting all the colors of the rainbow. It also illuminated the small and resting town otherwise bustling with matinal activities, closely bordering with the plains.

It was on those very plains that lay on her stomach a young girl from that town, serenely admiring the red and blue winged butterfly only inches from her curiously crunched up nose. Her flaxen and slightly tousled hair flew flowed from her back clad in a pale red dress, down onto the delicate arms she had tucked under her chin. Afraid of chasing the small creature away, she held her breath, delight apparent on her lips, and the glint in her sea blue eyes hinting at the curiosity of a child her age. Around her, the air was filled with the constant chirping of energic cicadas, the rustling of the leaves - And, nothing else.  
Those were the moments she cherished the most.

"Rio, I'm going to feed the animals now, you want to help?", a male voice cut through the light air, shortly interrupting the idle moment of peace. The girl cracked a last cheerful grin towards the butterfly, before quickly jumping to her bare feet. She hastily shook the remains of grass from herself, before taking off and dashing towards the source of the voice. "Sure!", she shot back, enthusiasm making it's way into the ether.

Spurting through the town, her feet softly thumped down onto the paved path, crossing shed's and wooden houses on her side. She went past the church, waved a hello to the villager pronging his backyard, and made her way towards the house on top of the cliff, or, more precisely, towards a fenced area not that far from it. Once arrived, she threw herself at the middle-aged man that had put on a set of workclothes, tightly hugging him for a short time as a greeting. He had a caring face, displaying extensive experience, but also wisdom. His grey hair betrayed his age, suggesting that he should not put the weight of the work he was doing onto his used body that would soon become obsolete. He was a priest by profession and belief, but in a such a small town work needed to be done, regardless of age, regardless of beliefs. That's why, once the sun started to unhinge itself from the sky and begin its descent, he had to shed his pristine white robes, substituting them with the brown and rough linen of a farmer's warderobe.

He was the one that took her in, no questions asked, knowing full well of the toll the dependency a second life to care for would place upon him. She was the one, the only one, that called him _dad_ , not because she didn't know of the truth, but because it was what her heart told her.  
Not waiting for a response, she eagerly asked "Can I feed the chickens? Can I, can I?", and once the man nodded and showed her a warm smile, she expertfully shuffled through the full wooden stable, picking up a bowl here, chicken feed there. She entered the chicke scoop, her aura still exuberant. Crouching down, she evenly laid out grains on the ground - And then waited as the hectic animals awkwardly waddled towards the food that was meant for them. All the while, she patiently watched over them, interested in their every move.

Finished with their job, the man, whom the people used to call Korosensei due to the infallible advice he gave, took the small girl's, Rio's, hand, and they started walking home.

A little while after, both of them were seated at a small table, before them a loaf of bread and a can of water. A serene thanks to an entity named god could be heard, before the girl wildly stuffed the product of wheat and water into her hungry mouth, whereas the priest slowly seemed to try and cherish every smallest moment of the scarce meal. But the young one didn't mind the lack of a better cuisine. She was thankful for what she got, and she made sure to leak her vibrant positivity to the outside. After all, she enjoyed eating. In her mind, she had just spent a very good day. She loved nature. She loved all the little animals, the flowers, and the trees. She loved the house she lived in, the food she ate, and she loved her dad. She loved her mattress made of sweet hay, and the thick linen sheets she covered her small frame with at night. And, most of all, she simply loved _living_. And as much as they tried to, they couldn't steal her the happiness she had left. Not yet, that is.


End file.
